<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Give Me a Blue Sky by Sparklesinthewater</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030870">Give Me a Blue Sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparklesinthewater/pseuds/Sparklesinthewater'>Sparklesinthewater</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:35:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparklesinthewater/pseuds/Sparklesinthewater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's life is spiralling. Burt is sick again, he's losing his friends and things aren't looking up. Somehow, amongst all the mess, he manages to find someone unexpected to help him along the way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Grey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, so I may have gotten a little excited and definitely ahead of myself. There is probably gonna be some more to this, but in all honesty, this was a spur of the moment sorta write up. I want to continue though, I just don't have any solid plan for what this is gonna turn into. Basically, any twists, or actual plot, is gonna be just as much of a surprise to me as it may be for you. But anyway, this is the first thing I have ever posted, if it does post (I don't know how to do this). So uhhhhh, thanks and have fun I suppose! </p><p>P.S. I may spell some words different to y'all Americans but please feel free to comment on any spelling errors (and as usual my mind did a big brain and went to spell 'error' as 'area' for some reason) or give any feedback. Or ideas.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Staring blankly ahead from the cars back window reminded Kurt all too much of his mother’s funeral. The sky was the same dull grey he wished his mother’s hair would have bleed before she passed and the silence in the car was as deafening as the funeral service itself, despite the large number of people crowded around her grave, ready to speak their hearts out.<br/>

In the distance lay a long gravel road, similar to the unpaved road circling through the tombstones at the cemetery. The journey from his mother’s grave to the metal gates separating the graveyard from reality, all while stuck uselessly in the backseat, was the longest journey he had ever faced. He couldn’t remember anything more vividly than the memory of crawling onto his knees and facing the back window to watch everyone part, except his mother, whose lifeless body lay beneath six feet of crumbled, soggy dirt. Even at eight years old, the thought of leaving her alone was one he couldn’t stand. Although he struggled to tie his laces or read big words, he knew for certain that as soon as the crowds that had gathered to send her farewell had scattered, and all that was left was her name embedded into stone, he would never see her again.<br/>

When the gates closed firmly behind him, he knew the real journey had just begun. Sitting quietly in the same seat, gazing out the very same window into the same godless sky above, Kurt realised that the journey never really ended. He just accepted it as an ongoing heartache without any real closure.<br/>

As the car jolted upwards from a pothole, Kurt snapped back into reality.<br/>

Carole mumbled a sorry out to the startled boy before bringing her eyes back to the road. They hadn’t been driving for very long, maybe ten minutes, but it felt like days. Only an hour ago they’d received a phone call from the hospital informing them of Burt’s second heart attack. Some part of Kurt felt guilty for going so slack on his food regime after thinking he was much better health wise compared to the year earlier, but he had to be focused.<br/>

Finn and Carole hadn’t experienced this before, so it was his job to make sure they were okay. He made the mental note to ask the nurse to make sure that security didn’t allow too many people in at once. Although he loved his friends to pieces, their whole religious concert for Burt last year caused him more harm than good. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to keep it together if they pulled another stunt like that. If he’d been any more angry then sad, he’d probably have thrown a fit and lost the support entirely.<br/>

When the car pulled up at the front door, no one moved. Getting out of the car was an admission to what had happened.<br/>

The first person to move was Finn. As he picked up a bag full of toiletries and a few magazines, the plastic ruffled against the seat and the silence broke. In a daze, 
Carole absently climbed out of her seat and shuffled towards the hospital doors without a single glance to the boys racing after her.<br/>

Kurt grabbed a hold of her forearm, giving it a reassuring squeeze before crossing the threshold.<br/>

The elevator to the eighth floor dragged on. Kurt consciously adjusted the collar of his blue button up, flattening it once, then twice, then a third time to make sure it was just right. Blue was a good colour. It was safe. On days when the sky was blue, things didn’t go wrong. That afternoon Kurt had spent as long as possible collecting everything blue from his pants down to his shoelaces before he had to leave to go to the hospital. If he could bring as much blue into the room as possible then Burt would have a much higher chance at recovering for good.<br/>

When the doors opened Finn nudged him forward. His eyes thoughtfully scanned over him before he gave an approving nod and smiled weakly at his outfit. After the last health scare, Kurt had explained his whole get up to Finn. Although he didn’t get it, he understood that it was important to Kurt and that the gesture alone was well intended.<br/>

A nurse led them to his room down the hallway. Mismatched abstract paintings and health posters hung drearily on the grey walls. Kurt sighed. Tomorrow he’d bring in some of his own possessions to brighten the place up. He considered the blue lamp beside his bed or the framed artwork of his painted hand print he made in kindergarten, but at the sight of Burt hanging lifelessly like a puppet from wires and needles, he realised not even throwing an entire can of blue paint would cheer anyone up, yet help the situation.<br/>

Burt’s eyes remained closed and unmoving as they entered his room. Despite feeling overly nauseous at the bruises across Burt’s arms and the way his chest struggled to rise in time with his breathing, Kurt was curious about what his father dreamed of. This was his second coma in the past year. Last year, amongst all the chaos of his school life and Burt’s health issues, he had forgotten to ask. By the time he had remembered, the thought of bringing up the heart attack after so long made his stomach churn.  Some part of him wanted to see what it was like to be in a coma. He often thought that he’d see his mother in the state of unconsciousness. Although he felt almost selfish for thinking about being lucky enough to knocked out so hard by Karofsky he’d enter a coma, he couldn’t help but wish upon it once in a while, just in case.<br/>

Seeing his father draped in the same dull hospital white that covered the floors up to the ceiling sent the severity of the situation slamming into his chest like a brick. He gulped thickly and reached for his hand. “Hey dad. I uh…I don’t know if you can hear me, but I love you. We’re all here for you, Finn and Carole and even Mr Schue said he hopes you get well soon too.” Carole sniffled from the other side of the bed. “And you better, you know. I already started putting together meals for you on the way here in the car. So no more burgers and more vege’s instead. This time we won’t go slack, okay? I’m not going to ever let this-“ His train of thought stopped as Finn placed a hand on his shoulder, cutting him off.<br/>

Suddenly, he was crying, burying his head into the mattress with their clasped hands pressed against his forehead.<br/>
While gentle cooing sounded behind him, a soothing hand rubbed circles into his back, but Kurt just curled in closer to his father until he was teetering on the edge of the mattress. Shuffling of feet and something soft rustled next to him before a warmth settled over his shoulders. Kurt wrapped himself around the thin blanket while firm hands shifted his feet onto the mattress.<br/>

In that moment, pressed into the soft, oily scented shoulder of his father, he completely forgot his promise to take care of the Hudson’s. Instead, he settled for closing his eyes and soaking up the presence of his dad, much like he used to with his mother’s perfume in the weeks after her death.<br/>

Sometime after his sobbing subsided, his breathing evened out and he fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about the time his father smiled proudly at his kindergarten performance of Peter Pan, the first time Kurt had the confidence to sing louder than the other kids.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Promises, Promises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think I have some idea of where this is going!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurt woke up the next morning back in his bed. For a few blissful seconds, the day before hadn’t caught up to him. The weight off of his shoulders allowed him to get out of bed energised and ready for the day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But as soon as he padded his way into the lounge and started pouring himself a mug of coffee, it hit him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Last night he had fallen asleep next to his father. His father in a coma. In the hospital. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A blur of flashing green lines and piercing white noise flashed behind his drowsy eyelids. Somehow, he had gotten home, carried, even dragged to the car as nurses flooded in from the hallway. Faces drowned in tears and worry stared sharply ahead, then softly at him from the darkness of the car’s backseat, then as a patchwork of colours sometime later while they tucked him into bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He lifted his head. The living room was quiet. Dim morning light crept beneath the drapes, casting an eerie glow on the empty seats. In silence, he shuffled to his usual seat in the corner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yesterday morning his dad was watching an early morning recap of last night’s football match from the recliner beside him. Carole was pouring bowls of cocoa pops for Finn, laughing as her son stumbled into the counter in his half-asleep daze. Kurt was choosing a scarf for school. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now all of a sudden, he was back to being that broken little boy without a mum, with only his father to share his pain with, Except this time, surrounded by lifeless chairs and a blanket of silence over the kitchen, he felt more than just unsettled, he felt alone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took another hour for anyone else to get up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finn entered without his usual pre-shower grogginess. Instead of flinging himself into the depths of the cushions he made his way to the couch, sitting with his knees clasped together with a seriousness that sent uncomfortable shivers up Kurt’s spine. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finn mumbled incoherently, sparking Kurt’s attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s okay now.” He repeated. “I think. I don’t know, it was all so fast.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Confused, Kurt shifted to face him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Last night?” At Kurt’s worried glance, Finn stood slowly, perching himself on the edge of the recliner. “He…his heart failed again.” Kurt tensed up and Finn rushed his words. “They fixed it! We took you home, you were pretty out of it, but he’s doing as good as he can.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took a while for those words to finally be processed inside the tangle of jungle vines clouding his brain. Being in the hospital was supposed to make him better. He shouldn’t be getting worse while he was in there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finn seemed to sense his frustration, firmly gripping his shoulder. “They’re taking care of him Kurt. Nothing bad is gonna happen. I promise.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kurt didn’t know if he believed those words.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. My Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This timeline is somewhere after Kurt returned to McKinley, except he and Blaine aren't together. Instead, the whole Rachel and Blaine kissing incident didn't blow over so smoothly and there is a bit of conflict. Apart from that, things are mostly the same.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After their trip to the hospital, Carole had insisted that the boys stay home from school for a while.</p><p> </p><p>At first, being able to cry freely without the judgmental stares from his classmates was therapeutic. Now it was exhausting. Going back to school would give him incentive to hold back his tears and force himself to focus on work. Following the week that he had, full of wallowing pathetically in his dressing gown around the house, he needed the distraction. </p><p> </p><p>So when Monday rolled around, Kurt dressed himself for school and ran out of the house before Carole would wake up and guilt him into staying home. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone was strangely kind to him at school. Without even telling his friends about his father’s heart attack, they’d sensed the sadness radiating off of him like a tobacco stained jersey. On his first day back, he had played it off as a bad sickness, but Rachel had constantly been nagging him ‘for the tea Kurt. You have to spill it’, and Mercedes was subtly trying to sweet talk her way into his head, failing miserably. All the light shoulder touches and overly friendly gestures were overwhelming at the least. Despite his insistent replies of ‘fines’ and ‘all goods’, it was no use. He dreaded the next glee lesson where they would surely belt out a feeling-full ballad to encourage, no, force him to share his feelings, which in the spur of the moment, would break like a damn and come rushing out at full speed. </p><p> </p><p>The only person he wanted to talk to was Blaine, but after the party at Rachel's house in the weeks before he returned to McKinley, they’d been seriously off and on. Some part of him knew Blaine was hurt when he had disregarded his search for sexuality. It was a moment of anger. He knew it was no excuse and he should apologise, but the time wasn’t right.</p><p> </p><p>Except now, the only person he needed was Blaine. </p><p> </p><p>From experience, Kurt knew the Warblers spent most of their spare time chatting over coffees at the Lima Bean. If he wanted to find Blaine, he’d be there.<br/>


When school finished for the day, he shoved his phone full of unread messages from Carole into his back pocket and headed towards the Lima Bean.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing Blaine sitting in his usual seat bought a smile to his face for the first time since the incident. </p><p> </p><p>But something wasn’t right.</p><p>Next to Blaine was a much taller man, dressed in the same blue and red blazer, drinking from the same unrecyclable coffee cup, Except this giraffe of man was ogling him over, undressing him with his eyes as Blaine laughed innocently at some probable, animalistic howl, assuming giraffes howled. Judging from his wild, dark eyes, this creature, surely wailed and spat inhuman sounds. </p><p> </p><p>Kurt cursed himself. This was one of the Warbler’s right? Why was he suddenly so quick to judge?</p><p> </p><p>Without hesitation, Kurt pushed open the doors and swiftly made his way to Blaine’s table. “Hey Blaine.”</p><p> </p><p>Blaine looked up, his smile faltering for just a second before he perked up. “Oh! Hey Kurt. Meet Sebastian. He just joined the Warblers this week.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>